


Accommodations [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: story_lottery, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Accommodations" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Mal has not - repeat, <i>not</i> - gotten them a hut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts), [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accommodations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145437) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 13:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accommodations.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for Rose!! I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff! :D
> 
> I'm Cantonese, so I don't speak Mandarin and the original story didn't use pinyin. I very likely didn't pronounce the Chinese correctly--but neither did the characters on Firefly, so. :P


End file.
